


My Secret Love

by Sugasluv (Sf9fanfic)



Category: Kim Jennie - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, Yoonie - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, High School, Loss, Love Story, Nightmares, Post Traumatic Stress, Romance, Secret Crush, Taennie, Teen Romance, Yoonnie, armlink, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sf9fanfic/pseuds/Sugasluv
Summary: His quiet softness brings her comfort. Walking into her life with his single suitcase rolling behind him, flushing out the darkness that is her existence.  You really are my sunshine, my secret love.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third story I write. Once again with a character that looks like Min Yoongi but is not him in the story. Also Jinny is described like Kim Jennie but is not her in the story. If you have any suggestions, please comment. I hope you like it and let me know what you liked.
> 
> Thank you!  
> Sugasluv \\_(ツ)_/¯

No one should have to go through life reliving a nightmare. Cold, wet, shaking in fear so much your teeth feel like they may crack and fall out. An unknown monster howling, screaming, and clawing at your skin ready to take your life and those you hold most dear. This was the nightmare that she lived through and relives thankfully not every night. Only one thing keeps you sane. Hanging on to a dear human until the nightmare goes away. 

Loosing your father is a very difficult thing for a small child. My father saved my life once and my mother saves me every day. Saves me from drowning in my own fear. I'm happy now, so you wouldn't know how I suffer every night. How my anxiety overwhelms me at times that no pill except love can save me. But things are getting better for me. I have a new family. My mom has found love again. She is a lovely person that deserves to be happy. As for me, I am delighted with my new father. He is kind and loving with an understanding heart. He can never replace the love I have for my daddy but I am very glad he is in our life. I have a new brother too. He is coming to live with us pretty soon my mom tells me. I can't wait to see him again. He is staying with his grandma now but soon we will be living together and going to school together.

My name is Jinny and this is my story. My father paid with his life to save mine.

Today is Sunday and my new brother Yoongi is coming to live with us. He is going to start going to my school tomorrow and I can't wait to introduce him to my friends. He is very quiet but I think that might be cause he doesn't know me that well. I want him to feel welcome so he will be happy here. Like me, he also lost a parent and that changes a person. I hope we can grow close like real siblings.

"He's here!" I announced as soon as I saw a car pull up in front of the house. I had been staring out the window waiting for him anxiously.

Yoongi walked up the path to our little house pulling his big suitcase behind him. When I opened the door he flashed me a sweet smile. "Welcome!" We said to him. Yoongi looks a little nervous. I would be too if I was moving in with new people. His dad described him as quiet, and analytical, relaxed and easy-going. I would describe him as cute.

"Thank you, I'm happy to be here." He says softly chuckling to himself. Yoongi was happy to leave his grandma's house. She was a sweet old lady but everything bothered her. She was used to living alone and even though she loved her only grandson, she wasn't as fond of the music he liked to hear. Yoongi felt like he had to walk on egg shells around her. Her house had many nik-naks and stacks of papers that gave an odd smell to the place even when she wasn't burning some odd incense making his eyes water. 

I show him to his room and give him a tour of the house. His room has a full bed with a fluffy white comforter, a clean white desk with a lamp and a chair. No nik-naks or doilies in sight. Thank goodness. He thinks. "Nice, thanks you for the warm welcome."

We sat down as a family to eat. My mom had made a big dinner to welcome him home. At first he was a little shy but my mom kept offering him more food. I stared at him as he ate. How can he hold so much food? I wondered. When he was finally done eating he helped me clear the table. "That was so good! My grandma makes soup ever day. I haven't had a big meal in a very long time."

I giggled. "She must really love soup." 

"Yeah."

I asked my parents if we could go for a walk so I could show him around the neighborhood. Yoongi followed me out the door not too quickly. I'm guessing cause he was so full. 

"You need to walk off that dinner." I said to him.

We walked around and talked until the sunset. We mostly walked in silence except for a few questions that he had. Still it wasn't an awkward silence more like a comfortable one you have with an old friend. Then we headed back to our little house as it was starting to get cold. I felt it was a good start to our new friendship.

I felt it was a good start to our new friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. None of the pictures in this story are mine. Leave me a comment if you liked it. I need all the encouragement I can get. 
> 
> I am Sugasluv. ¯\\_ (ツ)_/¯


	2. Nightmares

Yoongi wakes up to the music from the alarm on his phone. He tries to reach up to turn on the lamp but a weight is holding him down. He finally realizes Jinny is in his bed on top of him. He tries to gently push her off but she wraps her arms around him even tighter. "Jinny, wake up." He says tapping on her shoulder.

"Mama, I'm awake." She says as she stretches freeing him at last. She gets up and walks out the door. Yoongi stares after her dumbfounded. He hurries and gets ready for the first day of school.

In the kitchen, Yoongi is waiting for her so they can eat breakfast. He pours himself some cereal and milk in the mean time. 

"Good morning" she says happily as she walks in dressed for school.

"Did you sleep well?" She asks him.

"Yes, thank you." He replies thinking I didn't even notice you were in my bed.

Jinny helps herself to some cereal and when she's done washing the bowls she grabs a lunch bag her mom must have prepared. They stepped out the back door onto the kitchen porch and slipped on their shoes. They circled around the yard to the front of the house passing an herb garden that must be tended my Mrs. Min. The yard wasn't very big but they managed to plant neat rows of herbs and other vegetables leaving a small path for walking.

Once outside the yard on their way to school, Yoongi keeps glancing at her and every time she smiles back at him. He blushes and doesn't have the nerve to ask her why she was in his bed. Occasionally Jinny smiles and waves at passers by and others she greets by name. 

"Have you lived here along time?" He asks.

"Yes, I know everybody and they know me. Soon you will too." She says.

Jinny shows him around school and introduces him as her brother. She even sat with him at lunchtime sharing her food. At the end of the school day, they walk back home together holding hands as if he would get lost if she didn't drag him along. She's being so protective it's sweet. Yoongi thinks. Yoongi stops to pick a wildflower and hands it to her shyly. She twirls it in her fingers then puts it in her hair. "Pretty." He says simply.

"I'll race you home. Loser washes the dishes!" She says as she runs past him finally letting go of his hand.

"Not fair! Not fair! He cries after her laughing all the way.

"I won!" She says triumphantly.

"You cheated. Tomorrow I'll beat you fair and square."

They both sit down at the table to do their homework while her mom is busy cooking. The aroma coming from her cooking is wonderful. It feels like such a happy normal home.

After dinner Jinny helps him clear the table and helps him wash the dishes. Doing it together makes it seem fun and not tiresome. Yoongi feels happy to be part of a family again.


	3. Platonic Love

That night Yoongi tried to stay awake wondering if she would come to him again. His eyelids got heavier and heavier until he finally dozed off waiting for her. He couldn't wrap his brain around the reason for her nocturnal visit. Suddenly he woke with a start when he felt a weight on his bed. He asked her without opening his eyes as she cuddled next to him, "Why are you here?"

"I can't sleep without you." She said groggily.

"Okay." He replied sleepily.

"Go to sleep Yoongi." She said.

This kept happening every night. She would pretend to go to sleep in her room and then sneak into his room usually when he was already asleep. She would put her arms around him and wouldn't let go till he woke her, then she would quickly leave. 

This morning he didn't let her escape that easily. "Jinny wake up." She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him. Her little sleepy face looked so cute he wanted to kiss her. Instead he held her arm not letting her escape. "Tell me why you do this. Why can't you sleep on your own?"

"It's nothing really. I just haven't slept alone since I was a child. I always slept with my mom. When I try to sleep alone I have nightmares. Please Yoongi, let me stay with you." She pleaded. "I don't want to be a burden to my mom and her new husband."

"Okay I understand. I sleep better with you here also." He soothed and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

He was so sweet with her. She couldn't ask for a better brother. "I love you Yoongi! You're the best brother I've ever had!"

He laughed. "I'm the only brother you've ever had!"

That night she came to his room earlier before he had a chance to fall asleep. "Hi." She whispered a little awkwardly.

"Hi, not sneaking in tonight?"

"No, I hope you don't mind." Jinny said.

"It's find. I prefer it. You scare me sometimes."

"Sorry." She apologized with a sheepish smile.

They both laid on the bed looking at their phones in the dark. 

"Does your mom know?" He asked.

"No. She thinks I'm better cause you're here and our dad. I told her I feel safer with you here."

"Oh. Why don't we try to figure out why you have nightmares? Can you tell me about it?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Please Yoongi don't ask me."

"I won't I'm sorry. I just wish I could help."

"You do. Trust me. I need you."

It made him so happy to be needed. "I need you too." He replied.

"Who are you texting?" He asked.

"My boyfriend Tae."

"What? You have a boyfriend!" He asked surprised.

She looked up at him a little guilty. "We've been having so much fun I forgot to tell you about him. He's really cool."

"How come I've never seen him?"

"He moved away recently for his job but he's coming to visit me this weekend."

Yoongi didn't understand why this made him so upset. He felt betrayed like a rug had been pulled from under his feet. Why did she withhold this information?

Jinny noticed the change in his mood."Yoongi don't be angry at me please. I realize I should have told you. I'm sorry."

Things weren't the same. They did the same things but it didn't feel the same. Every look, every innocent brush against his skin was electrifying. Yoongi felt his heart beat faster every time she was near and thinking of her cuddling with him every night made him so happy. Maybe it wasn't so brotherly platonic for him after all. Yoongi wondered if he was falling in love with her. I guess I'll know when I see her with her boyfriend. He thought sadly.


	4. The Surprise

On the way to school, Yoongi asked her to tell him about her boyfriend. "I met him in school. Although I didn't have any class with him, one day he asked me to the school dance. He's a very popular and handsome guy but it was the shy way he asked me that won me over. I couldn't believe my luck. After the dance we got closer. He started walking me to class and holding hands until he asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed."

"That doesn't sound like you fell in love to me. You didn't mention things you like about him either."

"Okay gosh! He's really sweet and kind person. He makes me smile and laugh alot. He says he loves me all the time and texts me every day."

Yoongi looks at her dumbfounded.

"Oh Yoongi, I can't say these things to you!"

"Why?"

"Cause it's embarrassing."

Jinny's mom walks in with a package. "Look honey you got a package from Tae. Isn't he nice."

"Oh my! That's so sweet. Let me see, let me see!"

Yoongi looks over her shoulder as she opens the package.

"It's the Totoro bag I told him I liked. He's so thoughtful."

"When is he coming? Is it this weekend?" Mom asks.

"Yes mom". Jinney said.

"I guess he can stay with Yoongi. If you don't mind." She said looking at Yoongi.

"He'll be staying here! Where does he live?" "Yes he is coming to visit his family. He lives in Seoul now. He is a trainee for a company as a singer."

"Oh, that's cool. Can't wait to meet him."

I smiled at Yoongi thinking how nice he is. I know they will get along and the three of us will have so much fun.


	5. Ice Cream and Nerves

Yoongi was starting to realize he was jealous. Jinny was nervous about about this 'perfect' boy coming. She even made me clean my room and wash the sheets before he comes. Jinny made me go shopping with her to get a present for her boyfriend. Still we had so much fun. She made me try on so many clothes and laughed at me when they didn't suit me. She also told me I was cute and hot stroking my ego. I wanted her to like me so much.

When we finally choose something, I treated her to ice cream. Jinny said she had never had an ice cream date. It made me very happy to be her first. The ice cream shop was pink and cutely decorated. Jinny loved it and took pictures of us making funny faces. She laughed so much she got the hiccups. She was so cute, I thought I would explode with happiness.

  


We went home and got ready for our visitor. "How long will he stay with us?" Yoongi asked.

"Only two days then he's going to visit his family before he goes back to work."

"It must be hard not being able to see each other every day."

"It is, but we talk every day so he tells me every thing going on in his life."

"Does he know about your nightmares?"

"Yes, kind of. He knows I have trouble sleeping, but I haven't told him I sleep in your bed. Please don't say anything."

"Yea. I don't think it he would be happy about it especially since I'm not your brother. What will you do tonight? You won't be able to sleep with me Jinny."

"I'll be fine. If I get scared, I'll call mom."

"Okay, if you say so."

She hoped it wouldn't be a big deal.

When Taehyung arrived Jinny was so excited. He greeted her with a warm smile and a big hug.

Yoongi was not happy. The boy was tall and too handsome and by what Jinny implied he was rich too.

"I missed you so much Jagi!"

"Oh Tae, I've missed you too! You look so handsome and taller too! Come, I want you to meet my step-brother, Yoongi. You will be staying in his room."

"Nice to meet you." Yoongi said looking up at the taller boy.


	6. My Sunshine

I found Yoongi sitting in the yard with his skate board next to him. He looks pensive and soft dreamily staring off into the distance. I sit down next to him and give him a feather light kiss on his cheek. "I was looking for you." Jinny said.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be enjoying your time with Taehyung?" He wondered.

"I miss you Yoongi-shi." Jinny says with a little pout.

The little smile on his face lets her know that's what he wanted to hear.

"Really?" He replies.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I was just listening to music and my mind just wanders. I used to do that alot before I met you." He said laughing at himself.

"What else did you do before?"

Yoongi responded slowly thinking about it. He didn't prefer the things he did before to keep from being bored. He preferred being with her even if they were just sitting around talking.

"I used to read sometimes but mostly skating. I have alot of scars on my knees to prove it. I liked the freedom it gave me to wander around exploring and I like taking pictures of new places and interesting things. And I do regular stuff like video games and movies.

"I hope you haven't been lonely or missing your friends. I'm sorry I haven't even asked you about it. I've just been hogging all your free time since you've come here. 

"No don't be silly. I've enjoyed every moment with you. I've been alone too long."

"But, I haven't let you make other friends. That's so selfish of me. I promise to leave you alone more so you can do stuff with other friends too. When you want to be alone, just tell me okay."

Yoongi reaches over and ruffles my hair. "Don't be silly kid. I love being with you. You're my little sunshine."

"No Yoongi, you're my sunshine. There are no nightmares when you're around." She says staring up at him she realizes how much he really means to her.

Yoongi puts his arm around me for a hug. I cling to him loving the scent that is uniquely Yoongi and I nuzzle my face into his shoulder and neck. I feel safe in his arms like with no one else.

"Hey stop trying to steal my girlfriend!" Taehyung walks over and sits next to us. He's joking of course.

A guilty flush covers your face as you let go of Yoongi and move away from him a bit. Taehyung is a beautiful human being inside and out. He doesn't deserve a girlfriend that has a crush on her step-brother. Even admitting the thought to yourself is difficult but Yoongi is the one that has made you feel whole again. It's not Tae's fault that he had to move away. I should be more loyal especially since he has never stopped giving me love and attention. He is so thoughtful. Not a night goes by that he doesn't call or text me before I go to bed and I can always look forward to a good morning text. He sends me pictures every day and asks me to do the same. And now here he is all mine for awhile at least but I still want to be with Yoongi. Tae is staring at me. I wonder what he's thinking.

"What would you like to do Taehyungie?" I ask.

"Do you have another skateboard?"

"No, sorry." Yoongi says.

"Why don't we go to the arcade?" He suggests.

"Yes! That will be fun. Let's go." Jinny says as she springs up from the ground.

Yoongi stays sitting. "Aren't you coming?" Taehyung asks.

I look down at Yoongi eyes pleading him to come and have fun with us. I didn't want him to stay there feeling sad and alone. Yoongi looks at both of us and nods. Tae helps him get up grabbing his hand and off we go walking to the Arcade. I stare at them, both so different yet so precious to me. I walk up between them and hold one arm each as we stroll down the street. Yoongi looks at me with the cutest gummy smile and it made me so happy!

The three of us have a great time. Both of them competing and winning plushies to add to my collection. I didn't know they were so competitive. They were both throwing basketballs as fast as they could to see who would make the most points. One ball bounced off the rim and hit Tae in the head. He just laughed good naturedly which made me laugh even more.

 

When we get back it's late and we get ready for bed. I put all my new plushies on the bed to keep me safe kissing each one as I put them down and thinking of names for them. I bravely get in my bed and pull the covers up to my neck dreading the night ahead. I try to think of all the fun things we did. I hug my pillow closing my eyes trying to pretend that it's Yoongi's body. Why am I like this? Why can't I get over what happen to me as a child? If I start thinking about it, I won't be able to sleep. 

 

Yoongi is sharing his room with Taehyung. He lays there staring at the ceiling wondering if Jinny is alright. He has a crazy thought of her sneaking into the room and having to choose whether to sleep with him or Tae. Taehyung is on his phone. He can see the blue tinge of the phone's light on his face. I wonder if he is texting Jinny to say goodnight. Finally Tae puts his phone down and closes his eyes. Yoongi can tell by his steady breathing that he has fallen asleep. 

He decides to get up and check on Jinny before going to sleep himself. He tip-toes out of the room. Yoongi opens the door to her room slowly not to wake her. He uses his phone as a light to see. When he lights her face she sits up and he notices there are tears in her eyes. "Yoongi!" she sobs stretching her arms out to hold him. "I hoped you would come." He climbs into the bed not wasting a moment to comfort her. 

 

He stares at her face his eyes adjusting to the low light. He wants to take away all the hurt in her eyes and her heart. His lips caressing her cheek she moves and he finds his lips on hers. They pause for a moment realizing the overwhelming feelings they share. His heart beats harder and faster. They start to gently kiss holding each other closer and tighter. Yoongi stops and pulls away. "We shouldn't. You're my sister." He tries to convince himself he doesn't want this but every fiber of his being is telling him to save her.


	7. My Secret Love

Yoongi stayed until she fell asleep. He held her in his arms loving every moment. No one could find out about their secret love. His father warned him not to fall for her or he would be sent back to his grandma's house. This worried him. It also worried him that she can't sleep alone. What happened to her that is so painful she can't even talk to him about it. Yoongi decided to ask his dad if he knew how Jinny's dad died. That must have something to do with it.

The next day Yoongi was the last one to wake up making Jinny restless. Finally, Jinny came in his room. "Wake up sleepy head! Breakfast is ready." She told him.

"Let me sleep. I'm not hungry." He pleaded.

"It's late Yoongi get up." Pulling the covers off of him. Her eyes widen as she stares at the bulge in his pajamas. Jinny runs out her cheeks red.

At breakfast, Jinny can't look at Yoongi out of embarrassment.

Yoongi is a bit embarrassed too.

Tae and Jinny had made plans to spend the day at an amusement park. Once again they had alot of fun together dragging Yoongi on every ride and everything is amiable. Taehyung kept talking pictures and asked Yoongi to take pictures of him with Jinny.

They looked so cute together it made Yoongi so jealous. But he knew in his heart that Jinny belongs to him. They have a bond that can't be broken not even by the perfect Taehyung. How will this end? He asked himself. Will she let him go gently at the end of the day or will it drag out until he just gives up? Maybe she still loves Tae and thinks of Yoongi as her brother. It doesn't seem fair either way. Love hurts.

When they got back Yoongi saw the chance to talk to his dad alone. "Dad do you know how Jinny's father died? It's too painful for her to speak about so I thought I would ask you."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about it. Jennie and her mom are Tsunami survivors." "Oh!" Yoongi says his eyes suddenly wide. "She suffers night terrors due to post traumatic stress. It's really sad. Her father died protecting them with his own body. Even after he was dead they didn't let go of his body so they wouldn't loose him. I'm not surprised she can't speak of it. I met her mom at therapy in a support group for people who have lost their spouse. Being able to talk about it has helped Jinny's mom move on. But different people heal at different times. Her mom says she has gotten much better since we are here. "

"Jinny still needs help dad. I've heard her crying in the night. She just doesn't want her mom to know." Yoongi added.

"I will tell her mom. Thanks for talking to me. You seem to have a good influence on her and her on you. I see you much happier also."

"I am. I'm very happy here. We have a home again dad."


	8. Innocent

Things continued much as they had before. Every night they would sleep together innocently. It wasn't surprising when they finally got found together. Jinny's mom went in to check on her during a thunderstorm cause she couldn't sleep and she knew it really scared her daughter. When she saw Jinny was not in her room she got worried. She checked Yoongi's room and there she was. Her arms possessively around Yoongi as she hugged him from behind. At that moment her mom realized why Jinny had been doing so well. She probably has been sleeping with him since he got here. She sighed and closed the door quietly. So long as it was platonic she supposed it didn't matter. That's how it seemed to her based on their interactions and the fact that Teahyung was still her boyfriend. She would keep an eye on them. She went back to bed not realizing that they had already fallen in love, they just hadn't admitted it yet.

The next morning she prepared breakfast for them and packed their lunches. Jinny was the first one in the kitchen to help her mom. 

"How did you sleep?" Her mom asked. "Did the storm bother you?"

"No, I didn't even notice." She replied with a smile.

Her mom was glad of such a great improvement. Usually if there was a storm it meant neither of them would get any sleep. 

"I went to check on you but you weren't in your bed." She pointed out.

"Oh, I must have gone to check on Yoongi."

"Why do you check on him?"

"He has trouble sleeping since his mom died. I comfort him as he does me."

"I see. I'm glad you too are getting along so well but if you are going to sleep in his bed you should put a barrier between you. Don't hug him or sleep on him. He is a boy."

"I know mom. I won't if it makes you happy. But please don't tell his dad. He is really tough on Yoongi and I don't want him to get in trouble for something I've done."

Yoongi walked into the kitchen. "Good Morning."

"We're late. What took you so long?"

"Sorry I overslept. Let's go." Yoongi said.

"Okay. Bye mom." Said Jinny.

Let's take the bicycle so we can go faster." He said as he pulled the cover off the bike.

We made it to school on time. Thanks to Yoongi's fast legs. After I got off the bike I gave him a quick peck on the lips. I ran inside as he was tying the bike on the rack. I kept thinking of his soft lips on mine making it hard to concentrate in class. Why did I do that? How was I going to face him at lunch? 

I made my way to the lunch room looking for Yoongi. There was a commotion in the hall. I heard a guy saying. "You said she was your sister then why were you kissing her?"

"Shut up and mind your own business!" Her eyes widened when she heard Yoongi's voice.

The guy pushed Yoongi against the lockers. Yoongi bounced off swinging his fist till it landed on the guys face. The teacher came out of the room in time to witness the hit. "Hyuk, Yoongi to the office!" 

No! He got in a fight because of me and my actions. I felt responsible. After everybody got back into the classroom, I went to the office and looked through the door. He noticed me and looked back with a sad face.

I waved at him and waited outside. When he came out he said, "Let's go."

"What happened?" Jinny asked.

"I got detention for getting in a fight. They're going to call my dad." He said turning to me.

"Why did you hit him?"

"He disrespected you."

"Yoongi, I'm sorry ahh. Your in trouble because of me. I shouldn't have kissed you in public."

"I'm going to talk to my dad before they call."

"Yes, call him quickly!"

[On the phone]

"Hello?"

"Dad I got in trouble at school. They are going to call you. Please dad don't be mad at me. This guy disrespected Jinny. I told him to shut his mouth. He pushed me and I punched him. The teacher only saw my punch."

"Okay I believe you but you still have to serve the punishment for punching him. You should just ignore people like that."

"I would have but he got physical."

"Get home right away."

Jinny looked at him with a worried face.


	9. Consequences

When they got home there dad had already talked to the school official. He was told that the boy said Jinny and Yoongi had been kissing. Their dad had a very stern look and Jinny was very afraid of the consequences. 

He looked at Jinny and said, "Go to your room. I will talk to you later."

"Dad please..." Yoongi new it was bad. His dad didn't even let him speak.

"Don't bother with excuses. That's why you got angry isn't it. It's because he caught you kissing and he called you out on it. You shouldn't be kissing your sister on the lips. I warned you there would be consequences. You can't take advantage of her vulnerability. She has been raised without her dad and instead of protecting her you have let yourself fall for her embarrassing our family." 

"Dad that boy is lying. She just gave me a peck on the cheek. We have not done anything wrong. I love her it's true. I will not do anything to hurt her. I want to protect her I swear."

"Well you are dismissed from school for the rest of the week. I want you to pack your things. You are going to your grandma's house."

"Please let me stay here!"

"No and give me your phone. Go get ready. It's a long way."

"You will send for me right?"

"I have to think about it." His dad replied.

Yoongi started to cry. He knew his dad could be very stern. But what frightened him the most was being without Jinny. How would she cope. How would they sleep without each other to hold.

He went to his room and closed the door and threw himself on the bed. Jinny was there instantly hugging him and pulling his hands from his face. She was pouting too. They both looked pathetic. He stared into her eyes. "If I'm going because of a kiss, I'm going to kiss you for real!" He kissed her passionately for the first time.

"You're leaving me?"

"I'm sorry. He's making me go to my grandma's house. Hopefully only for a week till I have to go back to school."

"No I can't be without you."

"Do you love me Jinny?"

"I do!"

"What about Taehyung? 

"I will breakup with him, I promise."

"You choose me?"

"Yes, I love you!"

"We must keep it a secret for now."

"Okay." She replied clinging to him.

"Help me pack my things."

"Wait!" She ran to her room and fetched her favorite bear.

He smiled when he saw what she was bringing.

"Take this with you and hold it at night so you can sleep. Think of me and I'll be thinking of you."

"I always think of you."

"Time to go Yoongi." His father called.

Yoongi came out of his room with his bag and Jinny behind him.

"I told you to stay in your room." He said to Jinny.

"I wanted to say goodbye."

Yoongi looked at the floor not wanting to make things worse. 

"Shouldn't you wait for mom so she can say goodbye?"

"I already told her what happened. I will pick her up and she will come with me to take him."

"Goodbye Yoongi."

"Bye. I'll see you soon sis." He said.

When he left she started to cry already missing him. And for Yoongi, the cold went deeper than his skin.


	10. Alone

The ride in the car seemed endless especially when you don't wanna go. As they drove further and further apart he felt more worried. Deep inside he was happy though. Jinny loved him! He hoped their confession would sustain them during their separation. He thought he would write her letters telling her how much he missed being with her. How much it hurt to be apart.

That night her parents got back late. Jinny was in her bed watching tv. Her mom came in the room and shut off the tv. "You need to try to sleep you have school tomorrow." 

"Mom you know I can't."

"I know but I will give you a pill so you can sleep."

"They make me really drowsy at school."

"You need to sleep. Just take it please."

"I need him mom. Promise me he will come back."

"Jinny I will try. I promise."

That night she took the pills but they didn't work. She couldn't stop thinking about him or the sensation of his lips on hers. When she finally dozed off it was almost morning and of coarse she had a nightmare. She sat on the bed hugging her knees, the tears falling. ' I wish you were beside me. Please come home to me Yoongi.'

"Jinny wake up." Her mom came in and saw her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. 

This happened every night till her mom was very worried. By the time the week was up she had dark circles under her eyes and she was walking around like a zombie. She wouldn't do her homework and wasn't paying attention at school either. Her mom tried her best to get Yoongi back but her husband wouldn't budge. 

Yoongi dreamed he was back with her. Waking her up with a sweet kiss.

Yoongi woke up again looking for her. Once again remembering how it felt to wake up next to her and see her sleepy little face and her messy hair. How she sometimes called him mama when she woke up and then when she realized it was him would suddenly smile and hug him tight.

Yoongi couldn't stand it anymore he needed to come home to hold her, comfort her, and take away her fear. But not only that he wanted to make sure she was safe, loved and the happiest she could ever be. The thought of her tearful face when he came in her room that night and her arms reached out for him made him feel so wanted. He had never felt wanted. The fact that he wasn't there for her was killing him. He had to do something, anything. He couldn't continue like this anymore. He wished he was beside her. He decided to go to her. Right now. He felt like she was calling him with her heart. Hang on jagiya, I'm coming to you.

Then it happened. She heard a noise at her window late at night. She was awake but it still scared her. She heard a muffled voice coming from the window. "It's me Yoongi."

She quickly opened the window and Yoongi squeezed in. "Yoongi! ... How did you get here?" She asked.

"I snuck out and took the bus. I had to see you."

"I'm so thrilled you're here!" She clung to him wearily.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come sooner. I had no money but I couldn't wait to see you any longer!"

He kissed her head, her checks and finally her lips.

He went over and locked the door and they got in the bed together. "Just sleep Jagiya. I will sneak out in the morning. No one will find out."

She finally had a good nights sleep snug in his arms. The next morning she woke to his light kisses on her eyelids. She smiled up at him wondering if it was a dream. 

"I have to go now. Go to school I will meet you by the side where the bikes are parked. We can talk there."

"Okay. I will bring you a sandwich." He smiled at her. You're always so sweet to me.

Jinny POV:

I met Yoongi by the school. We hugged for a few minutes not wanting to let go of each other. I handed him the food. 

"How have you been?"

"I haven't slept for more than a couple of hours at a time. I didn't realize how much time we spend together until you were not there. I missed you so much. " Jinny hugged him again.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I love you Jinny."

"I love you too."

"If I can't come back, I'm going to stay with a friend. I will get a job and save until I can get a place of my own. You can come live with me then. In the mean time I can come see you at night. I'll be your secret love."

When Jinny got home her mom and step dad were waiting for her. 

"Yoongi is gone. He left his grandmother's house yesterday. Do you know where he is?"

"No I don't. He stayed a week like you said. Maybe he's on his way back. He can come back right?"

"These are not the actions of a son that obeys his father. I did not tell him to come back. He will learn life is not so easy on your own without your parents to support you."

"We were so happy as a family. Please give him a chance! Don't you see I am broken, a mere shell of a person without him. He makes me whole. Without him I will wither and die. Is that what you want? To ruin both our lives? I thought you were kindhearted and understanding and you are until something doesn't go your way. People are not perfect we all make mistakes. If you want to be forgiven for your mistakes you must first forgive others. Yoongi has only shown love and kindness to me. He has a strong moral code and only got in trouble defending me. He needs us too more than ever. We are at a crossroads where we can choose to be together as a happy family or we can part and never be this close again."

"Can you contact him. He should be here to discuss this."

Jinny thought about how she could contact Yoongi but she really didn't know where he was. "I have an idea. I can call my friends and tell them that if they spot him to let him know we want him to come home. That's all I can do since he doesn't have a phone."


	11. Be My Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you'll be my star . . .
> 
> . . . I will be your sky
> 
>  

Yoongi woke with a start when a library cart squeaked past him. He had taken refuge at the library to warm up and reading a book had made him sleepy. He did a lot of reading at his grandmother's house since she doesn't have internet or even a computer. Not having a phone was making him feel like a caveman. He looked at his watch and realized he did not have anything to eat since the sandwich at breakfast. He smiled thinking of Jinny preparing that for him. He walked out of the library and went towards the coffee shop nearby. As he passed a convenience store, he decided it would be best to save his money so he went in and bought a bowl of ramen noodles. He sat there for as long as he could and then headed towards Jinny's house taking his time since it wasn't dark yet. If only he had made some friends here he would have someone to visit. 

He was shivering when he finally made his way to the side yard to tap on Jinny's window. She opened the window happy to see he was fine. "Go to the front door. I talked to your dad and he wants to see you. I didn't tell him you were hear last night. Go."

Yoongi made his way to the front entrance stealing himself for what was to come. He rang the door bell. Jinny opened the door and pulled him into the warm room. "Poor baby you're so cold." 

"Jinny go heat up some food for him and bring some hot tea."

"Yes mama."

"Yoongi how are you?" My mom asked hugging him tight.

"Cold but ok. I really want to come home. He said with a little pout."

"Yes Yoongi I want you home too. First let's get some food into you."

Yoongi walked to the little kitchen and sat at the table. Jinny was placing the food on the table and poured some hot tea for him. He took a sip as he watched her work.

"I'm so glad your here." She hugged him from behind. He brought his hands up and held her arms. She felt a drop fall on her arm and turned to look at his face. "Are you crying?" She asked. 

"I missed being here so much." He said as covered his face. She moved his hands away from his face and wiped the tears for him. "I never realized how lonely I was till I felt your warmth. I don't want to go back to that. I can't!"

"I can't imagine my life without you. Never leave me again."

"Jinny, You are the love of my life. Destiny put us together to heal our wounds. Every time I look at my past I realize I was just waiting for you... I belong next to you."

"I feel the same! I will never stop loving you!"


	12. Our Destiny

I so longed to touch you and kiss you but I didn't dare. You are so dear to me, I cannot risk being sent away again. Our love must stay a secret for now. If our love is meant to be, if it is written in the stars then even if our paths divert we will stay in each other's hearts. I whispered these words to you to calm your heart.

We both knew something had been decided for us and for now there was nothing we could do. My father took me aside first. He probably thought he could sell me on his idea for my future by dangling something I wanted in the past. What he doesn't know is that none of that matters anymore except as a means to be with you.

"I want you to come back home son. Your studies are important and you can't miss anymore classes. You must avoid any confrontations with your fellow students even if that means staying away from Jinny at school. If you work hard, you can get caught up again."

"Okay father, I promise to do my best and obey you."

"You have your path and Jinny has hers. You can choose which ever field of study you want but I want you to go to the best university here in Korea."

"But how will we pay for that?"

"Don't worry about that. We have the money awarded to us from your mother's wrongful death suit. She would have wanted you to have it and I want you to have it."

"What about Jinny?"

"She can decide to study also after she fulfills her marriage contract."

"Marriage contract!" Yoongi felt dread rising up in him. "Does she know?"

"Not yet. We've only just met with Taehyung's parents."

No! Yoongi thought. They want her to marry him.

"No dad please, don't do that to me. I love her." Yoongi whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Did they approach you?"

"Yes. Apparently they love Jinny and want her for Taehyung. They assured me that Taehyung loves her. They are very well off and want him to learn his father's business. They want Taehyung to forget about being an idol. He has talent but it's still very risky. They prefer him to have a normal life."

"What if he doesn't want that? What if Jinny doesn't love him?"

Mr. Min looked at Yoongi. "You mean what if you don't want that, don't you?"

Before Yoongi could answer he said, "Jinny told me she loves Tae and loves you as a brother. Don't make a fool of yourself by trying to come between them. He is her first love. Not you."

Yoongi's chest hurt and his eyes were betraying him. His throat ached and he couldn't speak.

His dad continued. "I want what's best for you. Trust me. This crush will pass. You will meet nice girls at University. Your life will be good, and Jinny will always be your sister and your friend."

Yoongi let the tears fall. He wanted to cover his ears or run away from his dad. He didn't want him to know how much his words hurt.


	13. Unlucky In Love

Our secret love wasn't so secret. We were not allowed to spend time together alone much less sleep in the same room. Our doors were locked at night but when there's a will, there's a way. I climbed out the window every night and climbed into her window. Sometimes I would just hold her in my arms so she could sleep. Other times we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Our mutual lust was getting the better of us. It was a miracle they hadn't heard our moans. The fact that we weren't allowed to be together just made us long for each other even more. 

Taehyung kept coming on strong. The more Jinny avoided him the more presents he would send. He even made plans to visit again. He said his parents were trying to manage his life and he needed to talk to her about it. He showed up with his parents and Jinny was forced to be nice even though she wanted this chance to break up with him in person. 

"Jinny, why don't you two go for a walk so you can have some time alone." Her mother proposed.

"Yoongi come with us." Jinny pleaded.

"No, you two don't spend enough time together as a couple. Yoongi stay here." His father warned.

Jinny had no choice but to follow Taehyung outside. He was visibly nervous and stressed out. 

"My parents are driving me crazy. They want me to quit Big Hit and work at my father's company. They don't even care that I signed a contract and we are about to debut. At least I hope I am. I'm not even sure they still want me. "

He paused frowning. He took a deep breath and said.

"I'm not sure you want me either. Nobody wants me. Why are you avoiding me Jinny? Especially now that I need you the most."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you. We've grown apart."

"Don't do this to me. I love you."

"Taehyung I don't feel the same."

"You will. Please stay with me."

I didn't want to be cruel but I didn't want to lead him on. He gently turned my head to face him. I looked in to his eyes.

"I can't stay with you. Please don't encourage your parents. They shouldn't act like we are engaged? I thought you were coming alone."

"I'm sorry. What have I done wrong?" He pleaded.

"Nothing." I said. "I still think you're great but I'm older now and I realized it's not you I'm in love with."

"But I love you, please give me a chance."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Who do you love? Is it Yoongi?"

"Yes."

Taehyung was angry he looked like he wanted to hit something. Instead he grabbed me and kissed me.

"I'm not giving up." He said and walked away.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't walk back with out him. Every one would ask me where he was.

I called out to him and ran after him. "Taehyung, please come back!"

Meanwhile:

Yoongi had caught the exchange. All of his jealousy towards Tae coming to light. The kiss felt like a punch to his gut.


	14. A Promise To Love

I can't believe this is happening. It is my wedding day but instead of marrying the love of my life I'm being forced to marry Taehyung. I don't hate Tae but he is not Yoongi. Why hasn't Yoongi come? Has he given up on us? I keep messaging him but he doesn't answer. Every since he saw Tae kissing me that day when he came to visit me with his parents Yoongi hasn't been the same. Soon after he left me to start college. He said he had to better himself so he could compete with Taehyung. I said there's no competition! You already won! But he wouldn't listen to me then and he's not answering now.

"Jinny it's time." My step-father said. Dressed in black tux, he looked so handsome like Yoongi will look when he's older. It made my heart ache more for my step-brother.

He took my arm and led me to the wedding venue, a grand ballroom of an expensive hotel. The beauty of this place was mocking me. It was all about love and happiness but my heart was breaking. My heart was pounding, each step I took I was getting farther and farther away from Yoongi. How could he leave me? How would we recover from this? 

He came into my life at our parent's wedding. The cute shy boy with a sad aura. All the times I shared with him came flooding back. The day Yoongi moved into my house with his little suitcase rolling behind him. How I held his hand on our first walk together, watching the sunset and his sweet smile as I dragged him around. The first time I timidly climbed into his bed and actually felt safe. How he saved me from my nightmares night after night. Racing home together after school to see who would do the dishes. How the summer breeze would feel as we rode on the bicycle together. The lingering gazes at the dinner table and the butterflies in my stomach. The accidental touches that made my heart sing and our first accidental kiss. Realizing he was my sunshine. The terrible heart ache when he was sent away. Pain and loneliness blended with the happiness of his love confession begging me to leave Tae. "I can't live without you Yoongi." I whispered. I thought all this as I walked down the isle tears streaming down my face. My only consolation was the look of love on Taehyung's face. I wanted to smile for him. He loved me so much. It isn't fair to him.

I did not know how long I stood there lost in my thoughts until it was time to say, "I do." Before I said those words I paused and waited for a familiar voice to tell me not to say it. But Yoongi wasn't there. Maybe it was just too much for him. I knew I was breaking his heart. 

Taehyung kissed me with all the sweetness in his big heart. He jumped for joy and everyone laughed at his cuteness. Even I had to smile at his brightness. 

So many people wished us happiness. It was a beautiful thing. I actually felt breathless when we danced our first time as a married couple.

After the reception, I was exhausted. Thankfully it was time for us to leave. We would be heading to our honey moon soon. I said goodbye to my parents ... and to my future with Yoongi. 

I couldn't fake it anymore. 

I wanted to disappear.

  



	15. Tae's Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning.

Once we were done taking pictures we waved good bye and got in the limo. My face hurt from smiling so much. I was physically and emotionally spent. I looked out the window pretending to care about the moon and the night sky. Tae didn't speak to me but he reached over and took my hand in his. 

Finally he spoke, "Come closer to me, don't be scared."

I moved closer to him and looked at him questioningly. "Why would I be scared?"

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." He replied.

"Oh." I replied my cheeks getting red. Although I had slept with Yoongi many times and we had kissed and touched each other, I was still a virgin. I now wish I had not waited.

I pulled my hand away. "No, I'm very tired."

"I thought so." He said disappointed. "Would this be your first time?"

"Yes." I continued to stare out the window.

"We're almost there." He said pointing to a tall building.

Up ahead I could see a large hotel that was close to the airport. Tomorrow we were traveling to Fiji for our honeymoon but for tonight we were still in Seoul. Still close to Min Yoongi. When I thought about him my eyes started to water. Tae pulled me close and hugged me. 

"I know, I know you miss him." He whispered into my hair. "But you have me now. I will take care of you cause I love you." I cried even more.

"Please don't cry." Tae said wiping my tears with his fingers. "I have a surprise for you that I'm sure you're going to love."

"I don't want anything Tae. Please don't give me anymore presents." I said hiding my face.

Taehyung stayed quiet but he knew she would like her present. Tae walked along side her as they were escorted to their room, the honeymoon suite. They walked into the spacious room and looked around. There was a sitting area, a table for two with roses, candles and a bottle of champagne. The bed was large and commanded the space. The lights were dim giving the room a very romantic feel. The top floor afforded beautiful views of the city at night. Jinny stood by the window looking out.  


"Jinny." Tae spoke softly standing behind her. "Close your eyes please. It's time for your surprise. I'm going to get it so don't open your eyes till I tell you." Tae turned and walked out the door. She didn't want to disappoint him further so she did as he said. She heard the door open again. Her senses tingled wondering what it could be and why he was being so mysterious. Tae was always giving her things so this was nothing new but today it seemed more special. After all it was their wedding night. He walked up to her slowly and she kept her eyes shut. She felt a hand touch her arm and caress her from her shoulders to her elbow. A warm breath and soft lips touching her neck and then his voice said your name. His beautiful deep voice caressed your ear as his hand caressed your exposed collar bones.

"My love!" Jinny said breathless. "It's you ... I can't believe it. You are my surprise!"

"Yes." Yoongi pulled her close into his arms hugging her tightly. Your arms wrapped around his neck placing your head on his chest. 

"I love you so much! I've missed you so much!" She said into his chest.

Yoongi lifted your chin and looked into your tearful eyes hypnotizing you. He bit his lip as he looked at you up and down removing your clothes slowly. His mouth slightly open as he came closer to your lips. 

"Tonight you are mine." His warm soft lips finally touched yours tantalizing you. He pulled you down on the bed with his lust filled eyes never leaving yours. He pulled down his pants and said, "touch me," in a sultry voice bringing you shivers down your spine. His gaze alone was making you so wet in anticipation of his touch. "Show me how much you want me." He dared, his arousal apparent. I climbed on top of him rubbing by clit on him throwing my head back and moaning, the knot inside demanding release. He rubbed your nipples and placed one in his mouth as he cupped both breast. You caressed his chest and nipples too hungrily kissing and biting every inch of him. "Please give it to me." You moaned as you worked your hips forward so he could enter you. He began humping you vigorously your breath irregular. He moaned your name getting closer to release. "Jinny, I love you so much!" His beautiful skin glistened with sweat. His bangs forming peaks over his bedroom eyes. This is the man you want to be with forever and he felt the same way about you. He watched you intensely, covering your mouth with his as his powerful thrust increased taking you to complete and utter ecstasy. You both came and laid there utterly spent trying to catch your breath.

Once you recovered your strength he started caressing you again. It started slowly exploring your body with tender kisses until your were pleading him to enter you again. "That's my girl." He smirked. He pulled your hair making you look up at him. "I will make you scream my name again." He slapped your butt hard the pain making you almost cum. He moaned loudly as you bit his lip thrusting in unison till you were both utterly spent again. In the bathroom you showered together and then wrapped in each other's arms you started to fall asleep. And suddenly you wondered where your husband was. 


	16. Those Three Words

I woke up to my phone ringing and for a moment I didn't know where I was but I could feel Yoongi next to me. I knew it was him even though I couldn't see him. Glancing at my phone I saw it was Taehyung.

"Hello."

"Wake up Cinderella. Your prince is here, let me in."

"Give me a moment. I'll let you in."

Jinny nudged Yoongi. "Wake up baby."

Yoongi opened his eyes with a pout and pulled me closer. "No, I don't want to!"

I smiled. "I don't ever want to let you go but Tae wants to come in."

I looked at his sweet face holding his chin in my hand. "I'm going to shower. Can you let him in?"

Yoongi got up. "Let me pee first."

I covered myself and decided to let him in.

"Hi", Tae said looking at me and then looked around for Yoongi.

"He's in the bathroom." I paused. "Thank you for .. for everything."

He nodded and smiled. "I ordered breakfast. Go get ready."

"Okay." I left to shower.

Yoongi came out and grabbed his clothes. He started getting dressed.

Yoongi looked at him. Tae was looking at the bed and back to Yoongi. It was awkward.

Yoongi squinted his eyes and asked him. "Why did you do this?"

"What do you mean?

"You took her from me. You know she loves me." Yoongi replied. "Why did you marry her?"

"No! You stole her heart. She loved me, she was my girlfriend before she met you! We were very happy."

"Were." Yoongi said.

They stared at each other with hostility.

"You should go before she comes back. It will be easier."

"No wait!" Jinny said.

She came up to Yoongi and hugged him tight. Yoongi's eyes watered. "I love you!" She whispered to him looking up into his eyes.

"Those three words are not enough for how much I love you." He said gazing at her.

I loved his sweet words. I also knew that Tae had been very kind to do this. "Thank him Yoongi, he didn't have to do this for us. We'll always treasure the love we shared."

Yoongi took a deep breath and said, "thank you" bowing. He turned and walked away not wanting to look cause he knew this was goodbye.

"Goodbye!" Jinny said.

He looked back before going out the door tears waiting to fall.

Outside the rain was falling. It seemed fitting and matched his melancholy mood.  
I'll never forget this day that I let you go.

I wish we could have done it all. And with that thought, he left his love behind.

 

RAIN  
SOYOU & BAEKHYUN - RAIN ENGLISH TRANSLATION

At the bus stop as it rained  
Your eyes that looked at me  
Do you remember?  
The stories we shared all night

Rain is falling, again today  
A painful rain  
Like the day I let you go

Rain is falling, yet again  
Preventing me from sleeping  
I think I still  
I'm still waiting for you

On that rainy night  
We were in love

Nothing lasts forever  
Is that why we went wrong?

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Part 2 is called "Our Jealous Love"  
> With whom will Jinny end up with?


End file.
